The Red Hare
|items = *Logs *A tinderbox *Hay (can be obtained during the quest) }} Starting the Quest Speak to the Mysterious Man located south west of the Grand Exchange in Varrock. He tells you that there is a very rare horse that lives somewhere near Catherby. He says the horse can only be found near the White Wolf mountain area. He tells you that he wants the horse as his own mount to show off his pride and glory but he is unable to locate it after many years of searching. Hopefully he says, an adventurer like you may have the chance to capture or at least get a glimpse of it. Here's your chance. Heading off to Catherby Before you head off to Catherby, bring some logs and a tinderbox. Once you have acquired the necessary items, proceed to Catherby. North of Catherby, there's woods around. walk around the woods until a cutscene appears. The player bends down to examine the grass when he/she hears a noise. The player hides behind a tree as a maroon red horse appears in the distance. The player peeks out to see but the horse is gone. Just as the cutscene ends, a stack of hay appears a few squares away from the player. Approach the stack of hay and pick up some hay lying around it. Catching the Horse The horse can only be caught by setting a smoke trap and burning hay. This requires 5 hunter. Firstly, anywhere in the woods, light a fire. Then place the hay you collected in the fire and walk a few squares away. A cutscene will appear. The player will hide behind a bush not too far away. Shortly, the horse will appear and will head towards the fire. When the horse wanders around for a while, the player quickly springs out from his/her hiding position behind the bush. The horse quickly gallops away but the player manages to hang onto the horse's back but eventually lets go. the cutscene ends and the player says: "I think I saw the horse running towards the mountain. I better go and catch it there" Head up towards White Wolf Mountain. Walk towards the north and there will be a ledge that has the option Jump. It requires 5 agility to jump off. Once clicked, another cutscene appears. The player dramatically jumps off the side of the ledge onto the fleeing horse.The horse then begins to lose control and violently gallops up the mountain, with the player on its back, the horse then suddenly makes a huge leap over the Warriors Guild and lands in Taverley. the cutscene then ends. Returning to the Mysterious Man With a sigh of relief the player says to him/herself: "Oh man, what a catch.... and the horse. I haven't seen anything like this in my life. So fast, yet, so gentle and graceful. I get where the old man's getting to" The player and the horse then automatically appears back at the Mysterious Man. He cannot believe what he is seeing and congratulates you for your hard work and success in finding The Red Hare. Congratulations! Mission accomplished. Rewards * 2 Quest Points * 10,000 coins * * * Ability to ride Red Hare at level 44 Mounting